My gift, Hyung!
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: "Yesung hyung bilang dia ingin kado makanan, ya aku masak banyak hari ini. Tapi di telfon dia malah bilang makanan yang ia maksud adalah tubuhku. Menyebalkan sekali!" "Tak ada salahnya kau lebih agresif!" / YeWook Fic For Yesung Birthday/ MaleXMale / Lemon abal /NC 21 / PWP / Riview Please


**Cast :** Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu

Pairing : Ye x Wook

Genre : Romance, Lemon

Rate : NC 21

**Disclaimer :** Cast milik tuhan, FF ini milikku XD *Wook juga* #dipendem

**Warning :** BL, MaleXMale, Mesum, PWP, typo(s), Bikin mules *efek habis ngetik*

**A/N :** Annyeong, FF ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk ultah Kim JongWoon, For YWS, and All Reader Yadong#plak

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**-/-**

Sosok laki-laki yang sedang melamun dengan dagu bertumpuk pada sisi atas meja membuat barisan semut semut di dinding berbisik heran. Obrolan para semut tadi seputar betapa manis wajah cemberut yang dibuat pria tersebut, tapi sayang mereka tak bisa ikut mencicip bibir mungilnya yang hanya bisa dijamah 1 orang saja.

Tuk.

"Melamun?" Jumlah manusia di ruangan itu menjadi 2 orang sekarang. Seorang pemuda juga baru masuk area dapur, menempatkan diri duduk di depan temannya yang melamun setelah memukul kepalanya sekilas dengan komik yang ia bawa.

"Hhhhhhh."

Yang melamun masih saja melamun. Seolah mempunyai dunia sendiri di alam lain. Dunia yang membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Membayangkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, kemungkinan buruk melebihi mimpi terburuknya.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa sih? Daripada mendesah begitu lebih baik buatkan makanan," ujar si pemuda yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan sikap malas laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

Yang dipanggil Wookie mengangkat tangan, menggunakan jari telunjuknya menuding sesuatu di lemari makanan pojok dapur. "Aku sudah masak siang tadi, langsung makan saja hyung."

Si Hyung menaikkan alis, tanpa diperintah ia mulai berjalan ke tempat harta karun yang wajib ia telan. "Tumben," gumamnya.

Kim Ryeowook, biasanya ia membuat makanan saat akan diminta saja atau paling tidak saat menjelang sore. Dan lihatlah, lemari yang telah dibuka lebar menampakkan hidangan 4 sehat 5 sempurnya. Saking tak muat tempat, piring berisi lauk-pauk ikut ditumpuk. Seperti syukuran Tujuh Belas Agustus saja.

"Kenapa kau masak sebanyak ini Wookie," takjub si Hyung.

Ryeowook menoleh membuat dagunya tergesek meja pelan. "Itu hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sungie hyung."

Si hyung yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae tersebut berdecak masih memandang setiap jengkal makanan di depan hidungnya. "Tapi kan ulang tahun Yesung Hyung masih besok!"

Ryeowook mengangguk setelah memutar kepalanya. "Aku tahu, itu hadiahku untuknya. Dia akan datang siang nanti dan menginap semalam disini," jelas Ryeowook.

Hyukjae kembali mengambil duduk di kursi seberang Ryeowook setelah meletakkan 2 piring lauk dan satu nasi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyambutnya di depan dorm, kenapa malah malas-malasan disini?" Pemuda pirang itu mulai menyuap sendok penuh ke mulutnya hingga pipinya terlihat menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut terus mengunyah.

Ryeowook menggeleng, memutar bibirnya sebal. Aigo! 2 uke kita selalu membuat tingkah imut.

"Justru aku tak mau bertemu dengannya hyung! "

"Hhh whaeg?" tanya Hyukjae dengan makanan yang belum tertelan.

Ryeowook giliran menghentakkan kedua kakinya yang terhalang meja pada lantai, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek. "Aku kesal padanya!"

"Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuatmu kesal?" sambung Hyukjae cepat, sebelum menangkup nasi lagi.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata lalu mengacak poni. "Tahu tidak hyung?" pertanyaan tanpa subjek dari si pria mungil membuat Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu.

"Kim JongWoon itu, mesuuumm," lanjut Ryeowook dengan muka memerah saat mengucapan bagian 'mesum' hampir membuat Hyukjae keselek bergedel yang baru masuk mulutnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Namja bermarga Lee tersebut secepat kilat lari ke arah kulkas, membukanya kasar dan mengambil botol mineral ukuran 2 liter, menegaknya tanpa gelas sebelum ia mati dini akibat keselek.

"Huahhh, kau mengagetkanku saja Wookie. Kalau aku sih sudah tahu Yesung Hyung itu mesum. Bahkan aku yakin dia 2 tingkat diatasku."

"Hhhhh. Kenapa aku punya namjachingu sepertinya?" lirih Ryeowook.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada yang bisa paham keanehannya selain kau. Terimalah kenyataan." Ucapan Hyukjae yang terasa menyindir itu membuat Ryeowook makin malas.

Hyukjae yang sedikit banyak paham menepuk pundak Ryeowook. "Tenang saja Donghae itu 10 kali lebih mesum dari JongWoon mu," bisik Eunhyuk dengan wajah tak kalah merona saat membayangkan dimana Donghae merengkuhnya setiap malam, emm ralat maksudnya setiap waktu jika ada luang.

Ryeowook ikut blushing mengingat betapa seringnya ia mendengar rintihan, desahan dan jeritan *berasa kuburan* dari kamar Hyukjae.

Ryeowook menatap Hyukjae sendu dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Sabar ya hyung, kau pasti menderita."

Mimik penuh kasihan yang diberikan Ryeowook, tak mampu membendung Hyukjae untuk tak tertawa. Aigo! Kim Ryeowook ini bodoh atau polos sih?

"Kalau aku menderita aku tak akan mau melakukannya setiap malam Wookie, bercinta itu enakkk," ungkapnya blak-blakan. Alhasil pria penyuka jerapah di depannya bergidik ngeri. "Itu kan sakit hyung. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Sakit sekali!"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir saat Hyukjae menggeleng. "Kau akan merasa sakit jika tak menikmatinya. Tapi jika kau melakukannya dengan kesungguhan rasanya sangat-sangat nikmat," aku Hyukjae penuh penekanan. Dan dimulailah obrolan yadong sesama uke kedua namja imut ini.

Dorm Super Junior tampak lenggang, hanya bersisakan 2 nafas manusia dan ratusan nafas binatang tak nampak lainnya. Yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. KangTeuk dengan kencannya, KyuMin dengan kencannya juga, ZhouRy tak mau kalah dengan kencannya juga di China sana *digaplok readers* Donghae dan Siwon yang sibuk pengambilan gambar iklan sabun colek*dibogem*, Shindong sibuk ke mall karena ada bazar makanan gratis, dan Yesung sedang dalam perjalanan ke dorm tentunya seperti yang diceritakan Ryeowook tadi. Tak perlu membahas yang diluar, kita bahas apa yang ada di dorm saja. Sebenarnya dari awal Hyukjae sudah sibuk dengan komik yadongnya tapi karena tuntutan rasa lapar ia jadi berdiam di dapur sekarang. Ditambah lagi tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang ini menemukan orang yang bisa ia ajak cerita(yadong) dibanding ia harus bosan membayangkan ia dan Donghae melakukan 'this' and 'that' seperti alur komik yang dibacanya dan akan berakhir erangan panjangnya di kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi sendirian tanpa Lee Donghae.

"Yesung hyung bilang dia ingin kado makanan, ya aku masak banyak hari ini. Tapi di telfon dia malah bilang makanan yang ia maksud adalah tubuhku. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Jadi Yesung hyung meminta hadiah 'itu'?" tanya Hyukjae langsung. Ryeowook merona lagi dan mengangguk.

Meski berkata menyebalkan tapi Ryeowook masih saja menunduk malu. Baru kali ini ia bercerita langsung soal hal beginian, pada Hyukjae lagi. Pemuda teryadong kalangan uke SJ.

Ryeowook dan Yesung memang pernah melakukan 'itu'. Jika dihitung baru tiga kali selama 5 tahun mereka pacaran. Dan tentu Ryeowook masih hafal penderitaan bagi yang dibawah, bagi yang dimasuki. Rasa perih dan panas akan bertahan pada tubuh bagian belakangnya selama berhari-hari dan ia terpaksa harus berjalan mirip seperti orang habis sunat.

Ryeowook kembali berfikir. Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Eunhyuk hyung benar, aku merasa kesakitan karena aku tak melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Ryeowook menggeleng seketika. Tapi tetap saja jika punyaku dimasuki benda besar dan tumpul itu akan tetap sakit.

Hyukjae terkikik melihat Ryeowook yang bergidik sendiri, masih asik dengan pemikirannya.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit dibawah, kau bisa mengubah posisimu diatas kan," usul Hyukjae yang mendapat gelengan cepat Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Itu melelahkan Hyung. Aku pernah mendengarnya sendiri dari Minnie hyung saat dia makin sulit berjalan."

"Hey Wookie-ah, kenapa kau hanya tanya pada Sungmin hyung? Tanya padaku juga dong. Buktinya aku selalu mempraktekkan posisi uke on top setiap bercinta. Seks itu menyehatkan." Lagi-lagi Hyukjae berbisik menambah keyakinan dalam diri Ryeowook sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi aku malu melakukannya hyung," aku Ryeowook. "Setiap kali memulai hubungan intim, Yesung hyunglah yang memimpin dan aku hanya bisa pasrah."

Ctek.

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook Hyukjae menjentikkan jari. "Nah, itu yang membuat hubungan kalian renggang selama ini. Kau lihat kan pasangan HaeHyuk semakin hari semakin lengket, tidak seperti hubunganmu dan Yesung hyung yang monoton. Sekarang aku tanya, kapan terakhir kali kalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir dan menunjukkan satu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. "2 hari?"

"2 bulan."

Hyukjae mengangguk paham, memang ya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pasangan Haehyuk. "Apa kau yakin selama 2 bulan Yesung hyung tak melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain?"

"Hyuuuungg!" Ryeowook merengek manja, perasaan takut kentara dari wajah mungilnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Ryeowook, Hyukjae masih berusaha memanasi dongsaengnya satu ini. "Wookie-ah, semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Apalagi dia sudah tak tinggal di dorm ini. Jangan dikira aku tak tahu. Kau dan Yesung hyung hanya bertemu saat latihan saja kan? Bahkan aku yakin kalian jarang kencan."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya keras, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan Yesung, hyung sekaligus kekasih yang dicintainya menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya selama ini. Menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja mungkin, yang bisa memberi kenikmatan berlebih dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya seorang namja cengeng berdada rata dengan rengekan khas bayi jika mereka sudah bersama. Selalu berusaha menolak kemauannya jika mulai mengarah pada hal mesum.

Ryeowook menggeleng tegas. "Tapi Yesung Hyung tak mungkin melakukannya," suaranya mulai bergetar seiring dengan bahunya yang naik turun.

'Waduh! Kok malah nangis!' batin Hyukjae merasa bersalah, niat awal hanya memanasi. Tapi Kim Ryeowook malah menangis. Bagaimana ini?

"Sudahlah Wookie. penyesalan memang datang terlambat." Bukan menenangkan Hyukjae malah membuat Ryeowook terisak.

"Tapi, aku yakin ini belum terlambat kok. Asal kau mau berubah!"

Tangis Ryeowook berhenti, laki-laki itu mendongak dengan wajah memerah beserta lelehan dipipi membuat Hyukjae makin merasa bersalah.

"Berubah?"

"Tak ada salahnya kau lebih agresif!"

"Agresif!"

"Agar si Yesung hyungmu tak lari darimu."

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya bertahap untuk lebih mengerti penjelasan mamah jewels ini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Drap Drap Drap

Langkah kaki tergesa dari arah pintu utama dorm membuat namja yang tengah bermain ponsel dan ngemil di ruang tengah mendongak.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut yang dicat merah tua menenteng tas dipunggung. Mata tajamnya tak alih memperhatikan sekitar, hanya tertuju pada satu pintu bertempelkan tulisan YeWook's Room. Meski jarang tidur di kamar itu lagi namun Yesung dengan keukeh mempertahankan dan tetap mengklaim kamar tersebut sebagai kamarnya bersama sang kekasih, Ryeowook.

"Woi Hyung."

Yesung berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar, mendengar sapaan dari arah belakang membuat pria penyuka warna merah tersebut menoleh. Yesung mengangkat satu tangannya. "Woy, nyuk!"

BLAM!

Ctak

Hyukjae mendengus kesal, kacang sangrai yang dilemparnya tadi hanya membentur pintu yang sudah terbanting keras. Harusnya tadi ia menyapa Yesung dengan, 'Hai kepala besar!'

Cklek.

Belum ada semenit setelah Yesung meletakkan tas dan jas hitam bersisa kemeja warna biru, pria itu membuka pintu kamar dan melongokkan kepalanya saja menatap Hyukjae.

"Wookie-ah mana?" tanya Yesung.

Hyukjae berdecak kesal. "Pergi kali."

BLAM!

"Huh tidak sopan!" dengus Hyukjae tanpa mendapat respon Yesung dan pintu berwarna coklat itu kembali menutup.

Di dalam kamar Yesung mondar-mandir gelisah sambil mengacak rambut. "Ish, bagaimana sih. Padahal aku sudah bilang ingin melakukannya siang ini."

Yesung menarik nafas teratur, mencoba berfikir positif dan tak mengira Wookie nya kabur. Tapi bagaimana mau berfikir jernih sementara sesuatu diantara selangkangannya makin perih, apalagi dalam kungkungan celana jeans ketat yang ia gunakan. Kenapa Yesung sudah horny lebih dulu bahkan sebelum ia melihat Ryeowook? Dan meminta melakukan 'itu' padahal ulang tahunnya masih besok?

Salahkan kado yang dikirim cepat dari Lee Donghae untuknya yang akan bertambah umur. Beberapa keping video porno yaoi, mungkin karena mengira itu acara musik atau semacamnya karena memang tak ada keterangan dan dosis lebih lanjut Yesung mulai memutar kaset itu. Setelah tahu isinya, pria tersebut tetap saja melanjutkan sampai keping terakhir(5 keping) berbuah ejakulasinya yang berkali-kali dan sendiri. Namun tetap saja tak puas karena wajah Kim Ryeowook selalu melayang dibenak Kim JongWoon.

Cklek

"Hyuk, nanti kalau Wookie sudah pulang, suruh langsung masuk kamar ya!"

BLAM!

Hyukjae yang merasa kegiatannya lagi-lagi terganggu merengut kesal. "Huh! Enak saja memerintah!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap

Ryeowook membuka kamarnya sepelan mungkin, tak mau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur. selang setengah jam kedatangan Yesung, Ryeowook sudah kembali sehabis jalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Tapi masih saja dada Ryeowook terasa sesak karena degupannya kian memburu.

Setelah menutup pintu Ryeowook melangkah menuju ranjang besarnya yang sudah diisi oleh sang namjachingu. Yesung terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya dengan kedua tangan memeluk boneka jerapah Ryeowook, Kiki.

Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum menangkap tampang polos kekasihnya. Jika dilihat dari posisi begini Yesung tampak imut.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ryeowook terulur, mengelus dan mencubit kecil pipi tembem Yesung.

Grep.

Ryeowook kaget saat tangan Yesung menahan tangannya untuk tak menjauh dari pipi kekasihnya. "Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Yesung masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aaa anow.. aku habis..."

Puk..Puk..

Yesung menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas. "Tidurlah!"

Ryeowook menurut saja dan masuk dalam satu selimut yang sama dengan sang kekasih. Yesung perlahan membuka mata sambil mengeluskan telapak tangan Ryeowook pada pipinya.

Yesung mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi miring menatap Ryeowook yang terbaring kaku. Namja bersuara merdu tersebut memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, memaksa Ryeowook menatap mata elang Yesung.

"Chagi, peluk aku!" titah Yesung dan Ryeowook mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Yesung yang kini menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau merindukanku baby? Aku juga merindukanmu!" ungkap Yesung. Ryeowook makin membenamkan kepala pada dada bidang si kekasih.

'Hadiah istimewa, makanan. Aku ingin tubuhmu!' Ryeowook mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Yesung tadi pagi.

Satu tangan Ryeowook yang tertutup selimut mulai beranjak turun. Ryeowook menggenggam 'milik'nya, ragu untuk berpindah tempat.

'Tak ada salahnya kau lebih agresif.' ucapan Eunhyuk kembali berdengung di telinga Ryeowook, memantapkan keyakinannya.

Ryeowook meneguk ludah merasakan telapak tangannya langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit kejantanan Yesung. OMG! Yesung tak memakai celana! Bukankah sudah dijelaskan lebih dulu bahwa Yesung kesempitan dengan celana jeansnya, masih tak nyaman dengan bokser namja itu memutuskan half naked bagian bawah, hanya selimut sebagai penutup.

Di waktu yang sama mata Yesung membulat, menatap Ryeowook yang wajahnya memerah malu tapi mulai memijat bagian bawahnya pelan.

"Ssshh babyy, kau nakalll," desah Yesung yang kini menciumi pipi Ryeowook lalu menjilat daun telinganya membuat kekasihnya kegelian.

"Apa kau rindu pada 'milik' ku?" tanya Yesung seduktif pada telinga Ryeowook, suara seksinya mampu membuat darah Ryeowook berdesir.

Tak mau mengecewakan, namja mungil itu mengangguk ragu.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu turunlah, tengoklah mainan kecilmu!"

Ryeowook menelan ludah susah payah saat Yesung menyingkap selimut mereka, memperlihatkan tangannya yang masih meremas kejantanan Yesung hingga makin membesar.

Yesung menaikkan tubuhnya hingga sebagian punggung dan kepala menyender pada kepala ranjang, ingin melihat aksi kekasih dibawah sana. Ryeowook perlahan turun, bisa dirasa tangannya basah karena sedikit pre cum yang keluar. Ryeowook melepas genggamannya, memperhatikan teliti kejantanan Yesung berdiri tegak didepan hidungnya. Ragu.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Manjakan dia baby, sentuh dengan mulutmuh."

Ryeowook makin berdegub, dengan lidah ia menyentuh ujung junior Yesung.

"Akhh,mmmhh," desah Yesung dengan kedua tangan meremas sprei.

'Kalau tak mau sakit sendiri, buatlah lawan mainmu juga merasakan sakit.' Pernyataan Hyukjae kembali melintas di fikiran Ryeowook.

"Emmmhh, nnnhhh." Yesung masih merem melek, antara rasa geli, enak dan perih yang menyiksa tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ryeowook masih dengan mainan kecilnya. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia melakukan ini, hanya Yesung yang biasa melakukan service padanya. Lidah Ryeowook putus-putus menyusuri kejantanan Yesung. Dari pangkal ke ujung, ujung ke pangkal membuat Yesung makin merasa perih.

"Hhhh, baby cukup! Masukkan cepat!"

Ryeowook tak menggubris perintah Yesung, bibir Ryeowook berpindah pada 2 bulatan kembar dibawah junior Yesung, semakin nakal dengan menjilat dan memberi gigitan membuat Yesung benar-benar gila.

Mulut Yesung mengatup, matanya makin lama makin buram. Ia berusaha tak menjambak rambut Ryeowook dan membuka mulutnya paksa. Tidak! Ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Babyyy, jebal. Masukkan pada mulutmu. Kulumlahh."

Ryeowook tak bergeming , pria kecil tersebut kembali pada ujung junior Yesung, meniup-niupnya sebelum memberi jilatan memutar lalu meniup lagi

Akhh perih.

Yesung berusaha menahan rasa sakit, tapi air mata cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia kesakitan. Puas sudah melihat air mata Yesung, Ryeowook sepenuhnya menuruti kemauan sang kekasih. Membuka mulut lebar dan menangkup benda besar tersebut dalam gua basahnya.

" ." Yesung mendesah lega. Rasa nikmat berlipat menggantikan rasa perih tadi.

Tangan Yesung bergerak menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk menelan semua 'milik'nya. Alhasil Ryeowook kewalahan hingga tersedak, menimbulkan sensasi sendiri bagi kejantanan Yesung.

"Hhhh ahhh, terusshhh babyy, good ahh."

Gerakan Ryeowook makin cepat, maju mundur, maju mundur.

Ketika merasakan sesuatu dalam mulutnya berkedut Ryeowook mencoba melepas kulumannya, sepertinya ingin membuat Yesung tersiksa lagi atas saran Hyukjae, tapi gagal karena Yesung mencekal belakang kepalanya.

"AKKKKHHH, BABYY WOOK!"

Sperma Yesung tumpah ruah tanpa persiapan memasuki kerongkongan Kim Ryeowook. Ingin semua tertelan dalam mulut Ryeowook, Yesung duduk dan mengangkat dagu kekasihnya, menyumpal dengan mulutnya sebelum pagutan lebih panas terjadi.

Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook dalam posisi duduk, lidahnya menyusuri 2 belahan kenyal nan memabukkan milik sang kekasih. Dada Ryeowook naik turun merasakan gerakan bibir Yesung maikn kasar. Satu tangan Yesung menekan tengkuk Ryeowook agar ciumannya tak lepas dan tangan satunya menuntun tangan Ryeowook untuk menyentuh kejantanannya lagi. Sentuhan Ryeowook membuat Yesung gila dan ketagihan.

"Ngghh hyunnghh nghh."

"Ngnnhhhh."

Lenguhan sama-sama keluar dari bibir keduanya, mulut Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka menjadi ajang lidah Yesung menerobos liang dalamnya. Menyelami bagian dalam dari mulut sang kekasih, menggelitik langit-langitnya dan menghisap lidah Ryeowook. Saliva yang dihasilkan keduanya meluber, menetes pada sprei winnie the pooh Ryeowook. Tangan Ryeowook sendiri masih bermain diantara selangkangan Yesung, meremas sesuatu dibawah sana yang kian mengeras.

Yesung melepas pagutannya setelah kehabisan nafas, rupanya persediaan oksigen Kim Ryeowook kali ini lebih banyak. Merasa kehilangan atas kepemilikan mulutnya Ryeowook menyambar bibir Yesung cepat dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya disaat yang sama. Yesung sedikit syock sebelum tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Naughty Wookie!

Tak mau didominasi, Yesung mengambil alih permainan lidah Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook lebih melenguh dalam decakkan saliva mereka.

Yesung merengkuh possesive tubuh Ryeowook sebelum menindihnya hingga genggaman Ryeowook pada junior Yesung terlepas.

"Ngnnnhh, annnhhh hyungnnh."

Desahan masih meluncur pada bibir Ryeowook yang terkunci bibir Yesung. Lidah Yesung masih setia mengabsen setiap sudut dalam mulut Ryeowook seolah tiada bosan kedua lidah mereka kembali beradu. Ryeowook yang mulai beradaptasi menjadi uke agresif kini mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yesung, memeluknya erat hingga ciuman mereka makin dalam.

Huh huh huh.

Ciuman terpaksa dilepas. Nafas memburu saling menyapaa wajah keduanya, hidung Yesung bertempelan dengan hidung Ryeowook. Sesekali Yesung tersenyum daan mengecupi bibir yang membawa candu dibawahnya.

Ryeowook balas tersenyum tak kalah lebar dan berusaha meraup bibir Yesung lagi.

Yesung yang malah bangkit duduk membuat Ryeowook merengut. Tawa renyah Yesung menggema di kamar mereka. "Haha, waeyo babyy?" goda Yesung menyentil pelan hidung Ryeowook.

"Hyuuuungg," rengek Ryeowook seperti bayi, lebih manja dengan suara dibuat sexy.

Tangan Yesung mulai meraba bagian atas tubuh Ryeowook. Keringat yang membanjir membuat baju tipis putih yang dipakai Ryeowook menerawang.

"Akkhhh!" jerit Ryeowook saat tangan Yesung mencubit nipple nya dari luar.

"Aku ingin melihatmu naked babyyhh," bisik Yesung membuat desiran halus pada darah Ryeowook kian besar, celananya pun terasa menyempit.

Tanpa diulangi untuk meminta tangan Yesung mulai melucuti baju Ryeowook begitu pula dengan celana pendek dan dalamannya.

Yesung tercengang melihat 'milik' Ryeowook sudah mengeras dan berdiri sempurna setelah bebas dari dalamannya.

Ryeowook memutar tubuh ke samping, tak membiarkan mata lapar Yesung menatap aset pribadinya lama. Malu.

"AKKHHH" pekik Ryeowook merasakan lubang openingnya seperti disodok paksa.

"AKHHHH.. AKKKHHHH.." Jeritan Ryeowook makin menjadi kala melihat jari Yesung mulai melakukan penetrasi tanpa ijin.

Ryeowook sadar pipinya basah sekarang. Kini 3 jari mungil Yesung telah bersarang dalam Hole nya.

Yesung menyeringai. "Hukuman untukmu karena berani menyembunyikan mainanku!"

"Akkhhh, amphun hyunnghh, jebal keluar kkkahn," desah Ryeowook tak nyaman saat jemari Yesung mulai bergerak tanpa penyesuaian lebih dulu. Tangan brutal Yesung makin menambah ringisan diwajah Ryeowook.

"Akkhh appo, appo hyungghhh!"

Ryeowook merasakan panas dan perih yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Dirutukinya ucapan Hyukjae. Sekalipun melakukannya dengan ikhlas, ini tetap sakit. Apalagi jika nanti junior Yesung hyung sudah masuk.

"Ahhhh nngghh."

Yesung menyeringai kala jerit kesakitan sang kekasih berubah menjadi desahan saat jari-jarinya menemukan satu titik di dalam sana, menyentuhnya berkali-kali dengan ujung jari.

"Ahhhnnn ahhhhh hhh."

Yesung menggerakkan jarinya dalam tempo cepat seiring dengan lenguhan Ryeowook. Wajahnya semakin terlihat manis dan menggairahkan, menaikkan libidonya yang memang sudah besar dari awal

"Ahhhh." Erangan kecewa Ryeowook kini menggema saat jari Yesung keluar dari lubang kenikmatannya padahal ia hampir mencapai orgasme. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata memerah sebelum memalingkan wajah dan mempoutkan bibir marah. Sedikit terkekeh Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mengklaim bibir Ryeowook yang dianggap sengaja menggodanya.

"Ahhhnn ngghhhh." Ryeowook melenguh dalam ciumannya, darahnya kembali berdesir saat Yesung menindihnya lagi, dengan sengaja menggesekkan kemaluan mereka.

Merasa gelisah Ryeowook menjejakkan kaki, lututnya yang terangkat tanpa sengaja menumbuk kejantanan Yesung pelan, membuat kekasihnya menggeram dan melepas pagutan mereka.

"Sshhh, babyy kau begitu nakal eoh?"

"Anio.. AKhhhhhh," Ryeowook menggelinjang saat kepala Yesung berpindah pada lehernya, dengan cepat menghisap titik sensitifnya, menggigit menjilat, menghisap berulang kali. "Annhhh, hyungghhh," racau Ryeowook.

Bercak-bercak keunguan terus dibentuk Yesung pada tubuh polos Ryeowook, seolah memberi tanda bahwa pria kecil ini miliknya dan tak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuh miliknya.

"Akkkkhhhh." Ryeowook mengerang keras saat tangan Yesung mempelintir nipple kanannya.

"Apa babyy, merasa kurang?" Masih mempermainkan nipple Ryeowook, tangan Yesung berganti menekan kuat tonjolan di dada sang kekasih lalu kembali memelintirnya tanpa ampun

"Uhhnnhh uhhhh."

Bingung ingin mendesah atau mengerang, akal sehat Ryeowook sepenuhnya terbenam oleh nafsu. Mengikuti pergerakan Yesung pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kini nipple satunya yang bebas mulai dikulum dan dihisap oleh mulut Yesung, tak ayal gigitan kecil Ryeowook dapatkan.

Beda dengan sebelumnya, Yesung tak pernah bertindak sekasar ini. Tapi justru karena sikap kasarnya Ryeowook lebih mendesah dan menjerit lepas. Tak peduli pada Lee Hyukjae yang berusaha menyumpal telinga diluar sana.

Tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi erat menggenggam sprei beralih meraba kancing kemeja kekasihnya, kemeja warna biru yang masih melekat pada tubuh Yesung sepenuhnya basah karena keringat.

"Hnnn hnnn."

Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung, guna melepas kemeja tadi tanpa melepas lumatan bibir Yesung pada nipplenya.

Ciuman Yesung makin turun pada perut Ryeowook, masih hoby memberi tanda kepemilikan sebelum menggoda lubang pusar kecil Ryeowook dengan lidahnya hingga Ryeowook terkikik kegelian. Turun pada area bawah pinggang, lidah Yesung mulai bermain di paha Ryeowook, membuat gerakan naik ke atas secara lambat.

"Akkhhh.. annhhhh." Ryeowook memekik saat tangan Yesung mencengkeram erat juniornya, menjilat bagian pangkal berulang kali begitu pula buah zakarnya.

Dengan kasar Ryeowook menjambak belakang rambut kekasihnya. Menarik-nariknnya sebagai pelampiasan. "Hyunghh masukkhannn!"

Yesung menghentikan jilatannya dan tangannya tak lagi mencengkeram Ryeowook kecil. "Tidak mau, habis tadi kau menggodaku sih!"

Ryeowook berusaha menarik kepala Yesung namun tak bergeming, alhasil Ryeowook yang memajukan tubuhnya hingga juniornya menyentuh bibir Yesung yang tertutup rapat. Ryeowook menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada bibir kering Yesung, namun kekasihnya itu justru menjauhkan wajah.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook kecewa oleh respon datar Yesung. Balas dendam eoh. Merasa sudah tak tahan Ryeowook meraih kejantanannya dengan tangannya sendiri lalu mengocoknya cepat.

"Kim Ryeowook lepaskan tanganmu atau jangan harap aku akan memberi ampun setelah ini!" bentakan keras dari Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangannya, Ryeowook terpaksa menuruti kemauan Yesung.

"Kalau nnhh beguithu masukkannn," pinta Ryeowook lagi.

"Shirreo!" tolak Yesung.

"Hyunngggg." Ryeowook merengek, dan rengekan Kim Ryeowook cukup membuat Yesung luluh.

"Baik-baik, asal kau nanti mau mengulum punyaku lagi."

"Ndeeee! Aku janji," jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Annhhhh." Ryeowook mendesah keras merasakan kejantanannya dilingkupi rasa hangat nan basah. Kenikmatan lebih ia dapat saat lidah terlatih Yesung menyapu batang kejantanannya, memainkan dengan lihai dan menghisap bagian ujungnya kuat-kuat.

"Annggghh, angghh, Hyunghh."

"Aphaa," respon Yesung disela ciumannya, memberi kesan geli.

Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung pelan.

" ." Tak perlu menunggu lama, orgasme Ryeowook datang cepat setelah tertunda berkali-kali. Yesung menelan cairan cinta Ryeowook telak sampai habis.

"Masuk ke acara inti babyy!" kata Yesung dengan tatapan mesum pada lubang opening Ryeowook yang mengkerut dan berkedut-kedut.

Dengan sigap Ryeowook menahan tangan Yesung. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh mereka hingga kini posisinya duduk di atas perut Yesung.

"Biar aku yang memulainya hyunghhh," ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mengerling.

Didepan Yesung, Ryeowook membuka kakinya lebar, menunjukkan dengan jelas lubang miliknya yang berwarna pink dan kemaluan yang melembek karena habis orgasme

Masih duduk di perut Yesung, Ryeowook mulai membasahi ke tiga jarinya dengan saliva. Lutut Yesung mulai tertekuk menyangga punggung Ryeowook, membantu sang kekasih dalam permainannya.

"Akhu, akan membantumu membukanya hyungie. Akhhh!" Ryeowook memekik saat ketiga jarinya dipaksakan langsung memasuki openingnya.

Berusaha untuk memberi ekspresi tersenyum, Ryeowook lupa akan rasa sakitnya, berusaha menggigit bibir bawah dan menghiraukan air disudut matanya, namun enggan menetes.

"Ahhnn.. Ahhnnnnn hhhh."

Seperti permainan jari Yesung sebelumnya, jari Ryeowook juga tak kalah kasar dalam memperkosa tubuhnya sendiri

"Ahhhnnn okkhhh nnn." Ryeowook menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur dalam tempo cepat, kejantanan yang tadi terkulai lemas kembali berdiri tegak. Gesekan antara perut Yesung dan pantat Ryeowook tak ayal terjadi

Yesung tak berkedip, lambat-lambat pria itu menelan ludah menyaksikan atraksi di depannya.

Kim Ryeowook, kekasihnya yang polos kini mendesah berat dalam permainan sendiri. Mata Ryeowook terpejam dengan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah dan nafas tersengal, tubuh Ryeowook yang mengkilap karena keringat dan pre cum menambah keseksiannya dimata Yesung. Jangan lupakan bagian bawah. Juniornya yang kecil nan imut berdiri tegak. Kesan sexy dan menggoda memenuhi kepala Yesung.

"Akkhhhhh." Ryeowook mencapai orgasme lagi dengan cairan yang muncrat kemana-mana, bahkan sampai lantai. Ryeowook melepas ketiga jari dalam hole nya, bergeser lebih ke belakang. menggenggam kejantanan besar Yesung yang tegang sedari tadi. Dengan sisa tenaga Ryeowook mengangkat pinggulnya, menghujamkan benda besar tersebut pada openingnya hingga lubangnya berasa penuh.

"AKKHHHH!"

Detik berikutnya kejantanan Ryeowook kembali menegak, merasa lucu pada mainannya Yesung menyentil ujung junior Ryeowook, membuat pemiliknya merengut.

Cukup lama berdiam, Yesung mengelus paha Ryeowook dengan gerakan naik turun. "Tunggangi dengan kasar babyy!"

Ryeowook mencengkeram kedua bahu Yesung erat, mencari tempat tumpuan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Ryeowook mulai menyisakan ujung kepala junior Yesung dalam hole nya. Ryeowook menarik nafas sebelum menghantamkannya keras.

"Akkhhh..akkhhh hhhnn."

"Ssshhh kkhhhh babyyhhhnn."

Keduanya mendesah, seirama, se'iya', sekata.

Yesung ikut membantu pergerakan pinggul Ryeowook agar lebih cepat dalam gerakan in out. menumbrukkan ujung kejantanannya berkali kali pada prostat Ryeowook

"Ahhnn, aaku akan samphhaiii hnnn," desah Ryeowook.

Yesung yang merasa lubang kekasihnya makin menyempit ikut menggeram. Yesung meremas pantat kenyal Ryeowook sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

Dibaliknya tubuh Ryeowook tanpa perlawanan hingga ia ada di posisi atas, membawa kedua paha Ryeowook melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Yesung menusukkan juniornya kasar, tangannya yang bebas memanja junior Ryeowook yang sudah berkedut.

"Akkhhhh." Ryeowook orgasme entah keberapa kali, membasahi tangan Yesung dan perut mereka berdua. Yesung menjilat seduktif sisa cairan di jarinya, mengecapnya sebelum mencium bibir ranum Ryeowook yang mulai membengkak tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya. "Annnnhhh, hhhh." Ryeowook yang benar-benar lemas berusaha meladeni permainan lidah Yesung, menyambut gelutan hangat yang dibuat sang kekasih.

"Akkhhhhh babbyyyhhhh." racau Yesung lega kala menenamkan benih cintanya mengisi penuh lubang sang kekasih hingga cairan kental tersebut meluber. Ryeowook mulai terpejam dibawah sana, bibirnya melenguh lagi saat junior Yesung menjauh, bergesek kembali dengan dinding rektumnya dan lepas.

Yesung ikut berbaring menyebelahi Ryeowook, memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya sebelum mencium dua kelopak matanya membawa Ryeowook dalam lenguhan hangat dan menenangkan. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Kim Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

Yesung tercekat saat merasa tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya bergetar. Begitu melepas pelukan, bisa terlihat jelas Ryeowook yang menangis sesenggukan. Yesung mencoba mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk menatap wajahnya. Mengusap lelehan air dari pipi kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Yesung merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung. "Baby waeyo? Kenapa kau menagis? Apa kau marah pada hyung? Mian jika hyung berbuat kasar baby." Berulang kali Yesung menciumi kening Ryeowook, menunjukkan betapa besar rasa sayangnya. Tak mau melihat kekasihnya menangis lagi.

Ryeowook menggeleng namun airmatanya tetap membanjir. "Hiks, aku takut Hyung."

"Takut apa baby? Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Yesung lembut, mengelus pipi Ryeowook.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan hyung? Kau tak akan membohongiku dan diam-diam berniat meninggalkanku kan hyung?"

Yesung mengeratkan dekapannya mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. "Shhh, kau berpikir apa sih baby? Mana mungkin aku membohongimu apalagi meninggalkanmu. Kau dapat darimana pemikiran seperti itu eum?"

Ryeowook berhenti sesenggukkan mendengar pernyataan sang kekasih, ia benar-benar merasa lega. Ucapan Hyukjae tadi tak perlu dipikirkannya kan?

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu hyung. Saranghae!"

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau tak akan kehilanganku. Nado saranghae, jongmal saranghae!"

Ryeowook yang mulai merasa damai, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada dada Yesung, memejamkan mata.

"Babyy, jangan tidur dulu." Yesung mulai meniup telinga Ryeowook dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual hingga mata Ryeowook setengah terbuka.

"Ngantuk Hyung!"

Yesung tersenyum dan memainkan poni kekasihnya, menjaga mata Ryeowook agar tetap terbuka. "Tapi kita belum selesai!"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, menuntunnya menuju area bagian selatan miliknya.

Ryeowook yang gemas karena tidurnya terganggu memilin keras kejantanan Yesung, mambuat si empu malah mengerang keenakkan.

"Akkhh, kkhhh..hhhh, yes like this... terusshhh baby."

"Ish, menyebalkan!"

Yesung membuangkam bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. "SShhtt, jangan mengeluh. Kita akan terus melakukannya sampai detik pergantian umurku!"

"AKKKHHHH!"

.

Siang ini menjadi siang yang panjang, panas, bergairah, penuh peluh untuk Kim Ryeowook dan Kim JongWoon.

.

Ah lupa! Masih ada 1 orang di dorm.

Berdiam dalam kamar mandi member berambut pirang yang akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk duduk dipinggir bath up, sibuk dengan satu tangan menenangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mengeras dan satu tangan menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Ngghh, Hae... Donghaeee, cephat phulanngggg hhn!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

FF special birthday Yesung, doa terbaik untuk sang oppa kita satu ini. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida

Meskipun telat, harusnya sehari sebelum ultah nya si oppa, padahal aku ngetik ini pas lebaran

Yang terakhir, aku minta riview chingudeul, kritik juga bolehh

Gomawo udah baca ^^

*kecup jauh*


End file.
